Dia Milikku
by BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime
Summary: Kini aku bukan lagi seorang Sabaku Gaara, Nara Gaara, ataupun Namikaze Gaara. Tetapi hanya seorang Hyuga Gaara yang Bahagia bersama kedua putraku... /Badsum/warn : Yaoi, OOC, TYPO (s), M -preg/ RnR minna ;)


**Title :Dia Milik Ku**

**Disclaimer: Bukan Milik Saya**

**Pairing : NaruGaa, ShikaGaa**

**Slight Pair : NaruSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen**

**Warning : Yaoi, M – Preg, OOC, Typo (S), Banyak Flashback, OC Buat Anak – Anak NejiTen Sama NaruShikaGaa**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**

Happy Reading !

**Flashback 12 tahun yang lalu**

**6 januari 2002**

Gaara pov

Aku merapatkan mantel yang kukenakan. Salahkan orang bodoh yang amat ku cintai yang mengajakku makan di café.

Hell no !

Oh namaku Namikaze Gaara seorang ehmistriehm yang tidak resmi dari seorang lelaki – yang menurut ku sangat baka – bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berhenti berjalan kala mengingat ini bulan kelima setelah Naruto menikahiku tanpa seorang pastur di gereja kecil di sudut kota.

Naruto pemuda bodoh dengan cengiran rubahnya yang juga bodoh berotak coretlolacoret dan sangat tidak peka tapi entah dia memakai sihir apa padaku – dan aku pun tak percaya ini - membuatku semakin dan semakin mencintai seorang bocah SMA yang bahkan memiliki perbedaan umur cukup jauh dengan ku. Bahkan aku merindukan seringai mesumnya mengingat sudah seminggu ini dia tak pulang ke apartmenku – dan berarti selama itu juga dia tak menyentuhku –.

oh good sekarang otak polos – aku tak yakin itu – sudah terkontaminasi oleh hal – hal mesum Naruto.

Walau begitu –

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Saat pertama kali Naruto menemuiku dan pada akhirnya _'membeliku'_ dan aku berakhir menjadi seorang ehmistriehm.

Tak terasa kini aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk yang di hiasi gambar – gambar lucu di sekat kaca pintu dan jendela kaca.

_Shappire café_.

Yang merupakan salah satu property milik keluarga Namikaze.

Pandangan ku berkeliling dan terhenti saat aku melihat seorang pemuda – atau bisa dikatakan masih golongan remaja mengingat usianya masih 16 tahun – bersurai pirang dan masih memakai seragam sekolah yang duduk membelakangiku.

" Naru – "

Aku hendak menyapanya namun kuhentikan kala mata ku melihat dengan jelas seorang remaja perempuan memakai seragam _THIS ( Tokyo High International School)_ tengah merangkul erat leher tan Naruto – pemuda yang hendak ku sapa tadi – .

Dan dari sudut pandangku kini.

mereka tengah -

berciuman.

Ukh –

aku memegang dadaku yang terasa sakit padahal aku ingin mengatakan –

Semakin lama aku melihat pemandangan itu semakin menyakitkan pula untukku. Yang bisa kulakukan kini hanya membalikkan badan ku dan pergi dari sini.

Tak Kuacuhkan sapaan para _waiters café_.

_Taman ? dan menangis di sana._

Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

Akukembali berjalan dan terus berjalan tak juga kupedulikan dinginnya angin yang berembus cukup kencang mengingat ini pertengahan musim dingin.

Fikiranku kembali melayang saat dimana Sakura – remaja perempuan tadi – sedang mencium Naruto – suaminya –.

Atau Naruto yang mencium Sakura.

Entahlah. Semuanya terlihat menyakitkan untukku.

' _Gaara jangan kau fikir kan hal –hal yang dapat mengganggu emosimu, kau harus tenang '_ aku selalu membatin untuk menenangkan fikiranku yang mulai di penuhi oleh rentetan kejadian tadi.

Jika boleh jujur aku sangat sakit hati tentang kejadian tadi. Namun aku pun tak bisa melakukan apapun. Sekarang maupun nanti akan sama. Karna posisiku jauh lebih rendah dari pada Sakura yang merupakan –

Jika aku ditanya Apa aku kenal dengan gadis berambut pink itu ? jawabnya sangat.

Walau Sakura sama sekali tak mengenalku.

Haruno Sakura gadis manis dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya. Bukan itu yang menjadi fakta besar dan perlu di garis bawahi. Fakta yang tak lain ialah Sakura **Gadis Masa Depan** Naruto. Gadis yang akan menyandang gelar nyonya Namikaze dan akan bersanding dengan suamiku – Bolehkan aku memanggilnya seperti itu ? – dan waktu ku bersama Naruto tak lebih dari dua bulan lagi. Dua bulan yang akan sangat menyakitkan untukku. Terlebih lagi mungkin aku takkan di perlukan lagi oleh Naruto.

_Bolehkan aku menangis sekarang? . Bolehkan aku tak tersenyum sekarang ? ._

_Bolehkan aku egois selagi aku masih mempunyai waktu walau aku tak relakan hal tiu ?_

Pernikahan ku dengan Naruto yang berlangsung tanpa seorang pendeta yang mengikrar kan janji dan melantunkan do'a – do'a pernikahan 5 bulan yang lalu. Juga tanpa di hadiri pihak kandung dari keluarga Namikaze karna tak seorang pun – pihak Namikaze atau Haruno – yang tahu tentang pernikahan terlarang ku dengan Naruto – dan dari pihakku. Jangan tanyakan hal itu karna aku sudah di jual oleh keluarga – paman – ku sendiri saat aku masih berumur sama dengan Naruto.

Pernikahan – bisakah di sebut dengan itu ? – yang hanya di hadiri oleh paman Iruka – pengasuh Naruto sedari bayi yang merupakan ayah pengganti untuk Naruto – dan Shikamaru - satu – satunya orang yang bisa ku anggap teman sekarang.

Shikamaru seorang pemuda yang selalu terlihat bosan. Kalau itu hanya bagian terluar karna bagiku Shikamaru merupakan Casanova kedua setelah Naruto –sekali lagi yang kedua –.

**cerita flash back menurut versi Gaara tentang kehidupannya 4 tahun lalu**.

Dulu saat aku dijual dan orang – orang berbadakan kekar disana menyuruhku untuk _' melayani '_ para tamu yang ada. Aku bukan bocah polos yang tak tau apa arti melayani bagi mereka. Bahkan aku sangat tahu itu apa. Dan aku sama sekali tak mempunyai daya apapun selain menurut. Dan tak lama mereka kembali menyuruhku untuk menunggu di kamar mewah yang kuyakini kasurnya akan sangat empuk dan nyaman dari pada tumpukan jerami.

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda berambut yang diikat kebelakang – Shikamaru.

Sejak malam itu Shikamaru selalu menjadi pelanggan tetap ku selama 4 tahun lebih. Dan setiap malam dia akan selalu datang ke kamar yang di pesankan khusus untukku. Kenapa shikamaru tak membeliku ?

Karna jawabanya ialah dia seorang dokter muda yang tengah menjadi uji percobaan kelayakan sebagai seorang dokter tetap yang akan mengabdi lebih dari 20 tahun. ( a/n : ahaha saya ngarang tentang ini :)

Dan tindakannya yang di lakukan – tidur dengan ku yang merupakan seorang pelacur – merupakan hal yang sangat terlarang – apalagi aku laki – laki tulen – yang sekarang aku sama sekali tak yakin.

Dan malam itu malam yang tak kuketahui merupakan malam terakhir ku dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menawariku sebuah hal yang sangat ku inginkan sedari dulu. Sejak aku masuk ke club ini.

Tapi semuanya hancur dalam sekejab. Kau tahu aku sangat shock dengan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang bagiku sangat menyakitkkan dalam sejarah hidupku. Dan aku menjadi boneka. Yah boneka karna nyawaku sudah ter bawa bersama angin yang mengiringi kepergian shikamaru.

Tapi semua itu tak lama. Aku kembali hidup dan merasa di cintai walau aku masih merasa kosong.

Malam itu tiga hari setelah kepergian Shikamaru – yang bagiku bagai ribuan tahun- seorang bocah lelaki berambut pirang tengah setengah mabuk dan menabrakku saat aku keluar dari kamar pelanggan – kamar yang dipesankan khusus untukku.

Setelah malam itu dia selalu mengikutiku dan aku pun menjadi pelacur tetapnya sampai satu minggu sebelum akhirnya Naruto memutuskan membeliku dan menikah denganku.

**Cerita versi Gaara berakhir**

Ngomong tentang Shikamaru aku tak pernah melihatya sejak aku menikah dengan Naruto.

Aku sampai ditaman dan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di dekat taman bermain anak –anak.

Tepat di depan ku – hanya berjarak beberapa meter – anak beberapa anak – anak tengah bermain penuh canda tawa.

Dan aku kembali bisa tersenyum bila mengingat ini aku takkan pernah sendirian lagi. Karna aka nada yang selalu menghiburku.

Baby ku. Bayi yang tengah ku kandung.

**Cerita versi Gaara di mulai flash back 7 bulan yang lalu **

Saat sebulan sebelum shikamaru meninggalkanku berarti 34 hari sebelum pertemuan ku dengan Naruto. Shikamaru menawariku sebuah hal yang sangat kuimpikan.

Keluar – yang berarti bebas – dari club dan hidup bersama orang yang mau menerimaku. Walau itu laki – laki. Dan meski pun begitu aku pun sadar bila taka da seorang wanita pun yang mau menikahi atau setidaknya menjadi _boyfriend_ orang miskin yang tak punya apapun bahkan tempat tinggal untuk tidur. Terlebih lelaki yang sudah _' di bobol'_ oleh lelaki lain.

Dan Shikamaru menawariku untuk bebas dan menjadi nyonya Nara dan aku pun menyetujuinya – beserta syarat yang di ajukan -. Yaitu aku mau _' melahirkan '_ anak dari nya.

Sejak itu aku tinggal di rumah sakit – aku belum di beli oleh Shikamaru – untuk menjalani berbagai operasi penanaman Rahim dan satu Ovarium dengan jumlah 2 sel telur hidup di perutku.

Apa aku belum menjelaskan bila Shikamaru adalah dokter bedah dan merangkap menjadi dokter kandungan. Dia juga yang menemukan sel telur dari kombinasi pembawa keturunan gen yang terdapat di sperma untuk di satukan dengan gen pembawa keturunan yang ada di seltelur. Dan seltelur itu akan di tanamkan pada Rahim wanita untuk pematangan dan akan di tanamkan lagi pada Rahim buatan dan akan menetap sampai ada sperma yang membuahi. Dan sel telur kombinasi hanya bertahan selama tiga hari selepas itu dia akan bergerak menuju Ovarium untuk pemecahan gen. Gen sperma akan di pisah dari gen induk utama seltelur. Gen sperma akan di hilangkan dan sel telur akan di matangkan kembali. Dan sel telur itu hanya bertahan selama 24 jam sebelum di hilangkan. dan pematangan itu memerlukan waktu beberapa menit di ovarium buatan.

( a/n : sumpah saya mengarang semua itu jadi jangan di hubungkan oleh keadaan nyata. )

Aku di beri 2 buah sel telur dan sel telur pertama telah di buahi oleh sperma Shikamaru melalui tabung buatan – kondisiku tak memungkinkan untuk berhubungan badan secara langsung – sebelum di tanamkan di Rahim ku. Dan satu sel telur akan melalui proses pematangan kembali.

Esok harinya aku dinyatakan hamil 18 jam karna penanaman itu berhasil.

Dan aku kembali ke club untuk memulihkan kondisiku. Mengapa pemilik club mengizinkan aku ?

Jawabanya aku pun tak tahu karna semua telah di urus Shikamaru. Aku mulai membayangkan aku akan hdup berdua dengan Shikamaru dan aku akan melahirkan anak – anaknya – ingat aku punya 2 sel telur -.

Tapi impian itu harus ku telan bulat – bulat.

Sehari setelah aku kembali di club ayah Shikamaru mengetahui semuanya dan mereka langsung – pada hari itu juga – menikahkan Shikamaru dengan wanita yang berasal dari keluarga Yamanaka – yang ternyata perjodohan itu telah di atur setahun setelah aku menjalin hubungan – walau aku tak yakin untuk itu – dengan Shikamaru.

Perasaan ku kala itu –

– hancur lebur.

Bahkan aku hampir keguguran karna hal yang membuatku shock sangat shock.

_Setelah aku menemukan kebahagiaan pertamaku._

_Mereka mengambilnya._

_Merenggut kebahagian ku._

_Merenggut satu – satunya orang yang mempu membuat jantungku melompat –lompat (?)._

_Dan mereka merenggut orang yang kucintai._

Bahkan mereka ingin harta yangtertinggal – calon bayiku – luruh bersama kenangan – kenangan yang hilang bersamaan dengan kepergian shikamaru.

Setelah pernikahan Shikamaru di luar negri dan baru pulang – seminggu kemudian – tepat dua hari sebelum pernikahan ku dengan Naruto.

**Cerita versi Gaara berakhir**

Tanpa terasa aku menitikkan airmata. Aku heran masih adakah stok airmata ku ?.

2 orang yang ku cintai harus menikah dengan wanita pilihan keluarga masing – masing dan meninggalkan serpihan luka baru di hatiku.

Hanya dua calon bayi yang ku kandung kini menjadi sumber penghilang kesedihanku.

**Flash back end**

**6 maret 2014**

Hari ini tepat 12 tahun Naruto menikahi Sakura dan itu berarti takkan ada harapan lagi untukku bersama kembali. Aku bahkan belum bercerai – atau mungkin hanya aku yang menganggap begitu – dengan Naruto. Dan bahkan aku belum sempat memberitahunya bila aku hamil.

Kini aku hidup bersama 2 orang remaja. 2 orang yang sangat mirip dengan mereka. Hanya mata dan rambut ku yang sama dengan mereka selebihnya tidak ada. Padahal aku yang mengandung.

Setelah perjalanan panjang aku mengandung bayi kembar selama 10 bulan. Masa – masa sulit yang kurasakan. Kini aku tahu bagaimana tersiksanya wanita yang sedang hamil. Kini aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mengandung dan menurut ku itu menyenangkan bila ada seorang yang ada di sampingku. Namun nyata tidak.

Tepat saat aku tengah menangis di taman seorang pria dewasa memberikan ku sapu tangan. Semenjak itu aku hidup dengan keluarganya.

Aku hidup di lingkungan keluarga yang amat menyayangiku yang tak melihat aku dulu di belakang. Kini aku tahu bagaimana di perhatikan oleh seorang ayah. Di manja seorang ibu atau bahkan di jahili seorang kakak. Aku merasa bahagia kini dan sedikit – demi sedikit aku mulai melupakan masa lalu kelam ku.

Keluarga Hyuuga dulu mengangkat ku menjadi anak mereka dan menjadi adik dari seorang pria yang ku temui di taman. Hyuuga Neji seorang suami yang sangat perhatian dan berwibawa. Seorang suami yang patut di banggakan begitulah yang Tenten NeeSan katakan. Yah Hyuuga Neji menikah dengan Hyuuga Tenten 3 tahun lebih lama dari ku, mereka di karuniai putra - Hyuuga Hikari - 2 tahun kemudiian dan putri - Hyuuga Hanabi - yang umurnya sama dengan putra – putra ku.

Sedangkan adik bungsu yaitu Hyuuga Hinata menikah 10 tahun yang lalu dengan pengusaha tambang berlian. Inuzuka Kiba. Dan kini di karuniai seorang putri cantik bernama Inuzuka Hanaki.

Sedangkan aku pun telah melahirkan 11 tahun yang lalu dengan bayi kembar. Hyuuga Shikakeiko Dan Hyuuga Haruto. Mengapa marga Hyuuga ?

Karna kini aku bukan lagi Nara Gaara Atau Namikaze Gaara

Melainkan aku akan hidup bahagia dengan ke dua putra ku dengan nama Hyuuga Gaara. Dan melupakan kenangan – kenangan ku sebagai Sabaku Gaara, Nara Gaara, Atau Namikaze Gaara. Yang ada hanya Hyuuga Gaara yang bahagia.

Bukan Gaara yang terus menangis. Bukan Gaara yang menjadi pelacur. Bukan Gaara yang terus mengemis cinta. Melainkan Gaara yang penuh senyum. Gaara yang bahagia bersama kedua anaknya.

_Tuhan bolehkan aku bahagia kini ?_

_Bolehkan ?_

_Aku mohon ?_

**Sementara itu di dua gedung berbeda dua orang lelaki berparas tampan tengah melamunkan sambil memandang sebuah figura dengan pemuda bersurai merah lembut bermata jade berwajah stoic namun malah terlihat sangat manis dengan pose berbeda. Kedua pria tampan yang merupakan orang – orang terkenal mengerikan itu tersenyum kala mengingat hari –hari mereka dahulu sebelum kenangan pahit menerpa keduanya. **

**Perlahan keempat mata itu menutup dan terdengar bisikan yang terbawa angin dan seolah sampai kepada pemuda – lebih mirip ibu rumah tangga – yang tengah berkebun di halaman belakang mansion Hyuuga.**

" **aku takkan pernah melepaskan mu Naara/Namikaze Gaara " suara bisikan posesive itu membuyarkan konsentrasi pemuda bernama Gaara. **

" _**tuhan aku masih bolehkan untuk bahagia "**_

**Tbc / end ?**

Wuaahh akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana fic gaje ini.

Jelek kah ? ancur kah ?

Yang jelas ini fic NaruGaa dan ShikaGaa pertama ku. Dan Yaoi lagi #muhehehehehe ( ketawa setan ).

Ne review minna XD


End file.
